


Light 'Em Up

by httpstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, BAMF Stiles, Emissary, Fire, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Magic Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpstiles/pseuds/httpstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets caught in the crossfire of supernatural wars yet again... well, fire.</p><p>It was a regular day, doing labs in Dr.Harris' class, with regular stuff, like flammable chemicals when a little bit actually caught fire. But it wasn't an accident.</p><p>--</p><p>ABANDONED WORK</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (I'm on Fire)

“Why does this always happen before one of my tests?” Finstock grumbled to himself under the sound of the fire alarm. “Why me? Alright, class, follow procedure and evacuate the damn building.”

            “Coach,” Scott spoke up, “Why do we evacuate if it’s just a kid pulling the alarm again?” As if on cue, a voice sounded through the intercom:

            _“Students and staff, this is not a drill. Please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion to keep anyone from being hurt.”_

            Scott and Isaac entered the crowded hallway and both could smell the smoke, and upon exiting the building, they could see it.

            “Damn, I never thought that one of these alarms would be because of an actual fire.”

            “No one ever did.”

            Both boys looked across campus, finding the source, the science building. Scott now understood why it had been a separate building. Suddenly, fire trucks and ambulances were pulling into the school parking lot. Fire trucks immediately drove around the back. At that moment, the explosion burst the windows of a class.

            “That’s Harris’ class,” Isaac stated. “Do you think everyone is okay?” He looked at Scott who smelled the air. “Scott?”

            “Stiles … Stiles has that class. I can smell him in the air, though. That’s— I don’t think he’s okay.” Scott broke away from the group and ran toward an ambulance van, ignoring the calls from Coach.

            Running out of the closest building, Scott spotted a fireman with a boy over his shoulders. Paramedics ran forward with a gurney and the fireman set him down.

            “Stiles!” Scott shouted and ran for him. He made it to the van as they loaded him in. “Let me go with him, please. He’s my best friend.” The paramedic nodded and rushed him in and then they took off.

            “What’s his name?”

            “Stiles Stilinksi. Well that’s what he goes by. His dad has him as that in most records, too.”

            For the first time, Scott looked at Stiles body. He was wearing a breathing masked and lay unconscious. The right side of his face seemed unharmed, and observing other injuries, he could see that he had a gash with a piece of glass sticking out—it looked like piece of a beaker— and his right chest and arm was covered in burns, some burning the flesh to an extent that they were bleeding. The burns were dark and red, looking like they were already getting infected.”

 

            “Stiles Stilinksi, age 17, male. Burn victim, open wound with penetr—“ They were already around the corner with a doctor assessing the situation when Melissa walked in.

            “Scott?” His eyes snapped over to where his mom stood. “Why are you here? Are you crying?” She walked over in a worried rush and Scott was on the verge of tears.

            “It’s Stiles. There was a fire at school.”

“Yeah, I heard.” Melissa nodded. “We’re expecting one more person. He caught on fire setting out the flames on another st— oh my God, it’s Stiles?” Scott nodded and pulled his mom into a tight hug.

            “Jesus, mom. You should have seen him.” There was a loud bang as the sheriff came barging through the doors.

            “Where’s my son?!”


	2. A Setting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for sort chapters, but promise to bring a good read in following chapters.

            “You know if you keep taking away his pain, he won’t wake up as fast.” Scott immediately pulled his hand away from Stiles.

            “What, why?”

            “The brain doesn’t understand the sudden loss of pain and therefore doesn’t react to anything until he wakes up. It’s a little more complicated than that of course, but that’s basically it.” Scott nodded and looked to where the Sheriff stood talking to another officer in the hallway.  He still carried the same look on his face. He worried that the crease between his eyebrows would become permanent. “He needs to give a statement on what happened when he wakes up. They’re trying to find a camera from the class that was able to get the whole thing. Sor far, according to Harris, it couldn’t have been Stiles because he stepped to the side to help a classmate when the whatever-it-was caught fire.”

            “Harris is backing up Stiles? I never thought— wait. Did— how— I thought only the police are suppose to know about this? How do you know all of this?” Scott looked at his mom confused.

            “I was tending to his wraps when John asked him about everything. It’s not confidential stuff; they’re just trying to find out what caused the fire.”

            “Is Harris _here_?”

            “Uh… _yeah._ Who do you think was smart enough to put the fire on Stiles out, teenagers that freak out and scream? He got burned helping him, though, and by then cabinets already caught fire so I guess the rest is to be told by Stiles. I left after that because it wasn’t necessary for me to stay.”  
            “Wow.” Scott stared at Stile for a few moments, then back at Sheriff. “Do you know how he’s taking it all?”

            “He’s okay now that Stiles is just resting. The only thing the doctors are worried about now is the fact that he’s remained unconscious.” Scott muttered a small ‘sorry’ before she sighed and continued on. “It did make it easier for the doctors to tend to his wounds. He wouldn’t have enjoyed that.”

            “Jesus,” Scott ran a hand through his hair and laughed bitterly, “Out of all the things that we’ve faced, he catches on fire.” Melissa responded with a small smile.

            “He’ll be fine. Right now, I want you to go to the cafeteria and get a snack.” Scott nodded and got up.

            “Call me if he wakes up, please.”

 

            “We managed to find a camera in the hall that caught the whole thing. Luckily, Stiles was at the desk closest to the door and with that angle, it had been just good enough to see into the corner of the room he was in. But the thing is we can’t see whatever set it on fire. The heat wasn’t being used in this lab, as Mr. Harris said, and there’s nothing that touches the chemicals. Right here,” —the man fast forwarded the clip and then played, “Stiles steps away about a foot to help the person next to him. That’s when the container explodes. We can assume that a piece of I hits his right arm, along with some of the chemical itself. Then his shirt catches fire, and it starts to spread long the spill’s course, then spreading throughout the class.” The man stops once Stiles realizes and students go into panic. Dr. Harris isn’t at view at the moment, but it’s not long from that moment until he steps in to help.

            “Let me watch it again,” Sheriff says. “There’s got to e something.” He leans back against his desk chair and the officer plays it again. He watches intensely and jumps when he sees it. “Go back! To right after he steps away. Then pause it.” The officer does as told with a frame by frame skip. “Zoom in here,” he adds making a circle with his fingers around an area on the screen.

            “That’s—“

            “Is that a match mid air?”

 

            “We have people looking for any trace of anyone possibly being in the vents. It’s the only way that explains the match mid-air. If we go frame by frame we catch it just an inch lower. Sadly, we’re guessing that someone was out to get Stiles. If it were meant to be done as vandalism, or even arson, it could have been all day, even the night before. Harris said he had the lab set up for each class before hand, all the supplies set out the night before, for the first class in the morning.” Scott, Isaac, and Derek listened to Sheriff’s words.

            “Why would someone want to kill Stiles? And like this?” Derek asked. “It doesn’t make sense.” 

            “Could it be a… an _us_ thing?” Isaac asked.

            “Doubt it,” Derek replied. “Most creatures don’t have that intelligence and definitely don’t attack in the middle of the day.”

            “Well no, that actually make sense, but not necessarily the creature part,” Scott added. “A while ago Deaton told Stiles he was a spark, but we recently found out he was­—”

            “—A what?”

            “A spark,” Scott said again. “But recently, we found out that he had more power because it ran in his blood line, on your side in fact Mr. Stilinski.” John took a deep breath.

            “Well shit.”

            “But the point is that Deaton said that the power could attract supernatural beings, not necessarily shape shifters or sorts, but _magical_ beings, out to get the rare power.”

            “Why didn’t I know about this?” Derek asked annoyed.

            “You got back in town in the middle of the school week, we haven’t had time.” Derek mumbled under his breath in response.

            “So you think that someone is after Stiles?” The door opened behind them and in stepped Dr. Deaton.

            “I know.”


	3. It's a Medley of Sighs

“It is important that Stiles starts training as soon as possible. We’ve done basics like channeling energy, healing, self-defense, but nothing bigger than that. If I remember correctly, he wanted to wait until Derek was back in town to start. Now that he is, we need to wait until Stiles is fully operational.”

“I don’t get it,” John massaged his temple. “Why did Stiles want to wait for Derek?”

“When I spoke to Stiles about it, we talked about what it takes and the fact that- like a werewolf- he will need an anchor,” Deaton explained. “An anchor to a werewolf keeps the human in control. For any magical being, such as Stiles- … hm. I don’t think I know quite how to put this. It keeps us from losing control. With someone as powerful as Stiles, which I haven’t come across in a long time, it keeps the power from controlling him. Mr. Stilinski, Stiles has such potential and can gain so much power that without an anchor could become a dark magic and take over his body; the kind of power that is so powerful that it can operate on its own. Him being this powerful, I’m surprised you didn’t acquire any powers from your father.” There was a long pause and Sheriff looked between Stiles and Derek and then Scott, Isaac, and Deaton.

“So, I’m getting everything you’re saying, but back to that anchor thing you mentioned. Where does Derek come into this?” Derek makes a noise, but Scott speaks up too soon.

“Stiles chose Derek to be his anchor.”

“ _Why_ Derek is what I’m confused about.” Derek hangs his head and curses under his breath and Isaac looks between the two.

“You guys didn’t tell him yet?” he questions.

“No, Isaac, we hadn’t told him yet. We were going to wait until Stiles was 18 in a month.” At this point John seemed to understand and his face turned red.  
            “YOU AND MY SON,” —There was a cough and everyone silenced and Derek was grabbing Stiles hand in a second.

The breathing mask still covered Stiles’ mouth, but his smile was clear as his eyes opened.

“Hey Derek.” His voice sounded raspy but everyone let out a relieved sigh. “Dad,”­— that was all he got out before John was hugging his son.

“How do you feel?” The previous subject was dropped and Scott wanted to laugh.

“I still feel like I’m on fire and the room is cold so that’s definitely helping.”

“SHERIFF!” An officer was running down the hall. The man skid to a stop in the doorway and breathed heavily. “There’s an in progress bank robbery, we need you now.”

“Shit. Duty calls, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” John was gone in the next second.

“Crazy never stops in Beacon Hills.” Stiles let out a heavy sigh and took off the breathing mask. He took a couple of his own breathes and smiles. “So what was that all about someone wanting to take my power?” Derek looks confused and Scott laughs.

“He’s been awake the whole time, I heard his breathing change. If I’m correct, you only ‘woke up’ because your dad was about to go crazy.”

“You know me too well Scotty. But bigger things here, I already feel myself healing and if I’m not out of here in an hour, someone is going to notice that I don’t need bandages anymore.”

“What? How?”

“Well, I am assuming one of you guys has been taking away pain and my body has been using that as leverage to heal itself faster. The only thing that’ll be left is the scar on my arm,” Stiles gestured to where the glass was once sticking out of. “Get your mom to release me ASAP.”

 

It was almost 11:00 when Stiles finally had everything sorted about training and had everyone out of the house. Stiles managed to get a doctor’s note for the next two weeks, which was really only one considering the school was closing for the next week.

 It wasn’t until around midnight that a stressed Sheriff came home.

“Much too long of a day,” he muttered walking in the door. He looked at Stiles who stood in a striped tank top and sweat pants and noted that he seemed to have no injuries. “What the hell did I miss?”

“Tonight is the kind of night that you might want to get the beer out.” Stiles managed a half smile and messed with his fingers. John nodded at his son and let out half a smile.

“You’ve got a lot of explaining.”

 

“How did he take it?” Derek pulled Stiles closer into his chest and Stiles let out a relieved sigh.

“Way better than I thought,” he let out a small laugh. “I think he’d had his suspicions. But he doesn’t know that you sleep in here practically every night, so don’t be too loud.”

“I never am,” he replied with a cocky smile.

“Oh yeah, says the guy who tumbled in through my window the other night, you’re lucky my dad wasn’t home yet.”

“Shut up,” Derek pulled him in for a small kiss before Stiles could start again. In a second he pulled away. “Are you okay?”

“Huh? Yeah, totally. Just have to deal with learning new magic things, people coming after me for my powers, which I don’t even have all of yet, and my dad is totally stressing over me again.” Stiles tucked his head under Derek’s chin and sighed. “I’m tired. I was literally on fire earlier today and I’m worn out.”

“Sleep.”

“Fine, just… be here when I wake up, okay?”


	4. Sound

            “Stiles, you need to take a break. You’ve been going at this for two hours straight”

            “I know, but I’m not going to be able to face whatever is after me unless I can get my power built up.”

            “If I may butt in, Stiles, you are doing a remarkable job. You seem to pick up quick, but if you don’t take a break, your energy will drain faster.” Stiles nods.  
            “I can work on something else. I can’t just sit around and do nothing.”

            “Defense,” Isaac suggests.

            “I know defense. I was raised by the sheriff.”

            “Then work on concentration,” Deaton speaks up. “Magic is not only exercising, but also expanding the mind; expanding your mental capacity. Meditation can help you reach astounding levels of magic without taking _any_ of your energy.”

            “You want me to meditate and basically unlock new levels.”

            “If you want to put it that way.” Scott laughs and rubs his face.

            “Oh my God, Stiles. You would compare it to video games.” Stiles shrugs and Derek scowls.

            “What’s with the sour face?”

            “Can I not be worried about you?”

            “At this moment in time and space, there’s no reason to be. Lighten up.” Stiles rests his hand on Derek’s shoulder blades, removing tension. He giggles and pulls his hand away. “I just realized that if you’re ever hurt, I can heal you now too.” Derek rolls his eyes at the goofy grin and moves to go sit on a tree trunk.

            “So what are you going to do, break or meditate?”

            “I think I’ll take the break before I hop into mentally expanding my mind.” He takes a seat next to Derek and Scott and Isaac jump onto the tail gate of Deaton’s truck. Deaton remains standing, staring around the woods.

            “What’s up Doc?” Scott asks. Deaton doesn’t respond and everyone stares at him.

            “Do any of you feel anything odd, in the air, I mean,” is what Deaton finally says after a minute. “Focus on your instincts, Stiles you on auras around you.” Each boy does as said and the soda can in Scott’s hand crushes in his grip.

            “What is that?” he spits.

            Derek looks to Deaton with worry, then to Stiles whose face is still, but eyes rapidly moving.

            “Der—,” his voice is rough and cuts off.

            “Derek, get Stiles out—,” Stiles’ scream interrupts him and he falls to the ground on his hands and knees. He can hear people shout his name, and then more screaming. The same thing is happening to Deaton.

            His hands grip the dirt in pain and he feels like he’s sinking into hell. The feel of fire shoots up his arms and he feels like his chest is trying to break open. The screams intensify and tears roll down his eyes in a stream.

            “What do we do?!” Isaac tries to pry them from the ground, but it seems as if they’re rooted into the ground. Derek jumps in front of Stiles and pulls his head up to meet his eyes. Stiles’ face is twisted in pain and pupils are dilating and its scaring Derek. White mixed with blue flows down Stiles’ arms and sees the same happening to Deaton, except red and white. His wolf instincts kick in and he roars at the threat. He sees red through his eyes and then the screaming stops. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a dark shadow move from behind a tree and then it disappears into thin air. The colors in their arms disappear, too and each collapse at the same time.

 

            When Stiles comes to, he feels stiff and like a dead weight. He can tell that his body isn’t healing and that scares him.

            Derek sits next to him on his desk chair and faces the door. Isaac sits criss-crossed at the end of his bed and notices Stiles is awake. He nudges Derek, who, in return, turns to face him. His face has a defeated look and his hand caresses his left cheek. Its silence until John walks in.

            “Oh thank God.” _It hits him like a train._ Stiles closes his eyes and winces at the sound.

            “Stiles?” This time a ringing in his ears follows after his name and he finds the energy to pull his hands up and cover them.

            “Everyone shut up.” — So he’s pretty sure that’s what he said, but he can’t tell because the speaking shoots vibrations through his head that rock him like an earthquake.

_What the fuck happened now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story ends here as it has been discontinued.


End file.
